


So You Think You Can Tell Heaven from Hell?

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Mental Illness, PTSD, mickey had bad dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has bad dreams after getting out of prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Think You Can Tell Heaven from Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from a picture that was prompted to me
> 
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/39beb9753d1ba632904671301088d45c/tumblr_inline_nwhheuwC5S1qfamtt_540.jpg

Ever since he got out of prison Mickey had had nightmares. Sometimes they were so vivid Mickey would swear they were real and sometimes he’d know he was dreaming but they were so intense and horrific. He’s not sure which were worse. Sometimes they’d even be a mixture of both. Always had the general theme of his life locked up. Fight to survive.

They subsided a little when he got back with Ian, though not totally. He remembers one in particular. 

He was wailing on this kid with such force as how he would if he had to. He could feel the sweat dripping down him and the grunts. He felt the fear that he had to just knock the person out and they wont  be a danger to him. Just knock him out, Mickey. His mind told himself as he continued to punch until the body under him seemed to go limp. He’d wipe his face looking around in the interior of the prison that almost felt as familiar to him as his home. Finally he looked at the person on the ground, the threat. 

His mind forces him out of the dream when he sees who’s face it is. Ian’s. 

Mickey wakes up in a cold sweat that night, and hightails to the bathroom to empty his stomach. His boyfriend, the real Ian, sleeping soundly next to him. 

Ian pretended not to notice at first. Give Mickey a little space. It doesn’t last long. Eventually Ian approaches Mickey about it. but Mickey brushes it off as nothing. It’s not nothing. Ian had noticed the toll it takes on Mickey, but he stays quite. 

Until one day mickey comes home shaking breathing heavily. the sight scaring Ian.

“Mickey? What is it?” He says sitting up on the couch, alert. 

“I did something bad” Mickey says. “Fuck, fuck I did something bad.” 

“What are you saying?” Ian gets up quickly and makes his way over to Mickey, who’s staring at his shaking hands. “What did you do?” Ian’s eyes are wide with fear. 

“I don’t….” Mickey shakes his head. “I don’t remember.”

Ian sighs a bit as his brows furrow. “Then how do you know you did something?”

“Cause look!” Mickey yells. 

Ian looks down, still confused. “What am I looking at?”

“My hands my fucking hands.” Mickey moves his hands in front of Ian. 

Ian grabs them and inspects. “What about them?”

“What about them? Look at my knuckles.”

Ian’s thumb trace over Mickey’s knuckles and looks closer. “Your tats?”

“No the bruises. The blood. You don’t…?”

Ian shakes his head and looks at Mickey, a different kind of fear hiding behind his eyes. “Mickey…there’s nothing there.”

“What?” Mickey takes his hands back from Ian’s grasp, and reinspects. And just like Ian said there’s nothing on them but the ink from his tattoos. “But I saw…but it was…” 

He glances up at Ian, sees the look on his boyfriend’s face. The same look so many gave Ian, the look he gave Ian a few times. He looks back down.

“Mickey-”

“I think…something’s wrong.” He says staring down at the floor. “I…I need help?” 

And Ian just nods, letting Mickey know it’s okay before he pulls him in close to him.


End file.
